¿S o M?
by Kuzuryuu-chan
Summary: ¿S o M? ¿Cuál prefieres tú? ONE-SHOT [TodoDeku]


El rozar de unos dedos totalmente ajenos a los suyos, un suave suspiro de éxtasis resonando en el excitante ambiente y una breve, casi brusca, pero a su vez delicada caricia que lo hacía temblar solo por el hecho de que era _**su**_ toque.

Todoroki ni en sus más alocados sueños -cosa que en verdad nunca creía que nadie podría superar-, se imaginó en una situación similar como la que acontecía justo en estos instantes.

─ Todoroki-kun, ¿se siente bien? ─soltó su compañero peliverde en un semi-jadeo, intentando lo más posible hablar con el gran miembro, que aún se encontraba degustando con su lengua.

Él semi-albino no le respondió, sin embargo, tampoco es que él se viera en el caso de poder dar una respuesta. Simplemente, cerró sus ojos rápidamente y mordió con fuerza la tela que se encontraba entre sus labios, reprimiendo un gruñido al sentir a Midoriya rozándole la punta con insistencia como si esperara a la llegada de algo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse después de sentir aquel delicioso escalofrío. Sus muñecas aún amarradas volvieron a dolerle un poco debido al brusco movimiento, pero se hallaba agradecido de que el impulsó no le hubiera hecho caer de aquella silla donde se encontraba apresado. Su mente se sintió confusa y sin querer divagó entre sus recuerdos.

«¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿Cómo rayos terminamos Midoriya y yo en esta situación?

¿Por qué Midoriya me está...?»

Cuando ya estaba por terminar su tercera frase, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No cabía duda, eso tenía que ser.

Ahora sabía que ya tenía la respuesta a su duda.

* * *

Todo comenzó aquella misma mañana. Él se encontraba como siempre en su distintivo asiento en la parte trasera de clase, escuchando el cotidiano sonido de las charlas, risas y peleas de sus compañeros de aula. Sus ojos sin llamar la atención iban de un lado a otro, buscando a través de la ventana, esa divertida melena verde que ya tanto conocía.

Cuando por fin la intercepto en la puerta principal de la escuela; su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y una suave sonrisa se reflejó en él, al notar la expresión problemática en su rostro y la desesperación con la que Izuku corría hacia su aula, probablemente, sabiendo que ya llegaban unos cuantos minutos tarde a clase.

No tardó mucho en llegar al aula y dar un fuerte portazo sorprendiendo a unos cuantos.

─ ¡Deku-kun! ─chillo brevemente Uraraka debido a la sorpresa, pero se le paso rápidamente y sonrió─ ¡Buenos días! ¡Parece que estás lleno de energía hoy!

─ U-U-Uraraka-san, b-buenos días ─el peliverde como pudo cogió aire mientras sus manos se hallaban en sus rodillas─ ¿Aizawa-sensei... ?

─ Aún no ha llegado, ─respondió esta vez Tsuyu, quien se había encontrado hablando con Uraraka e Iida─ parece que fue convocado por el director, así que tenemos estudio libre por ahora.

─ Menos mal. Gracias, A-

─ Llámame Tsuyu-chan

─ S-Si, gracias Tsuyu-chan ─respondió un tanto avergonzado. Midoriya soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó para ingresar al aula sin antes corresponder el energético saludo de Iida.

Camino hasta su sitio para organizar sus cosas. Cuando sus ojos se elevaron de su maletín sin evitarlo se encontraron con los de Todoroki, quien ya llevaba tiempo desde su llegada mirándolo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, mas a Midoriya, lejos de molestarle, una adorable sonrisa apareció en sus labios acompañada de un: ─Buenos días, Todoroki-kun

Todoroki encantado por esa acción, saludo brevemente de vuelta conteniendo sus grandes ganas de abalanzarse a besar a aquel lindo pecoso. ≪No, no, no debo pensar así de Midoriya≫ Se reclamó. Sin duda, aun se sorprendía a si mismo teniendo aquellos vergonzosos deseos por Midoriya a primeras horas de la mañana.

Es que era una cosa inevitable. Luego de aquel acontecimiento en el festival deportivo donde Midoriya le ofreció más que la estabilidad de su brazo y le hizo reflexionar sobre sí mismo, ambos habían comenzado a comunicarse mucho más que antes, incluso a veces se quedaban después de la escuela a estudiar juntos o pasaban el rato después de volver a los dormitorios.

En un comienzo, todo de una manera amistosa.

Sin embargo, no tardo mucho para que Todoroki poco a poco empezara ver a Midoriya mucho más allá del ámbito amistoso intercambiándolo por el romántico. Las formas en la que el peliverde le miraba o le sonreía le hacía sentir pleno. Su voz le parecía encantadora e indudablemente su extraña y peculiar personalidad, le encantaba. Al principio, pensó que solo era porque lo consideraba un buen amigo. Pero a fin de cuentas, empezó a admirar, encariñarse y anhelar cada parte de él, -ya fuera físico o mental- al punto de que ya solo eso no fue suficiente.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, para cuando ya reaccionó, estaba totalmente perdido por ese chico.

─ ¡Chicos, chicos, presten atención! ─de la nada, Ashido empezó a gritar llamando la atención de todo el mundo. ─ ¡Tenemos un anuncio súper importante!

Midoriya y Todoroki quienes no habían abandonado aún el contacto de sus miradas, dejaron de verse al oír a la llamativa chica rosa llamar a sus compañeros a todo pulmón. Las otras chicas del aula también estaban a su lado, cada una repartida cada lado.

─ ¡Una fiesta, tenemos que organizar una fiesta! ─volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba escandalosamente el escritorio del profesor.

─ ¿Una fiesta? ─pregunto un confundido Kaminari.

─ ¡Exacto, una fiesta! ¡Porque es un día especial tenemos que hacerlo! ─continuó la chica de forma animada, sin explicar nada de lo que obviamente el rubio quería saber.

Kaminari seguía confundido, eso definitivamente no había respondido a su pregunta, su mirada se dirigió a la chica que se hallaba a la derecha de Ashido, Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu pareció entender perfectamente a lo que se refería, así que se aclaró la garganta para responder de tal manera que todos le escucharan y así pudieran entender un poco el eufórico comportamiento de Ashido.

─ A lo que Ashido se refiere, es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Tooru-san ─al decirlo varias felicitaciones dirigidas a ella resonaron de forma instantánea y la pelinegra pacientemente tuvo que esperar a que se calmaran antes de poder continuar con su discurso. Cuando por fin terminaron, volvió a aclararse la garganta para proseguir─, y debido a que no podemos regresar a nuestros hogares por ser aun un día de semana estábamos planeando organizar una pequeña fiesta en los dormitorios para ella.

─ ¡Ohhhh! ¡Así que era eso! ¡Esa es una gran idea!

─ ¡¿Cierto, cierto?! ─exclamó emocionada Ashido─ ¡¿Qué piensan chicos?! ¡Definitivamente debemos hacerlo!

─ Pero, no deberían molestarse...

Tooru se hallaba un tanto avergonzada y sorpresivamente tímida. No era que le molestara la emoción de sus compañeros con respecto a su cumpleaños, solo que no quería ocasionar problemas al resto debido a ella.

─ Creo con estar juntos es suficiente. No quisiera ser una moles-

─ ¡¿Pero que dices, Tooru-chan?! ─reclamó esta vez Uraraka, palmeando la espalda de su compañera.─ ¡Es tu día especial, por supuesto debes molestarnos! ¡Hoy serás nuestra consentida!

─ No te preocupes, Tooru. No molestas para nada. ─calmó Yaoyorozu.─ Bien, entonces, ¿qué dice el resto?

No paso mucho cuando la mayoría no dudo en darle su afirmación. Todos se unieron a las chicas para planear con más detalles todo lo respectivo a la fiesta; como quienes llevarían ciertas cosas para la celebración, el lugar y mucho más. Los chicos del salón 1-A estaban emocionados, bueno, quizás Bakugou no, pero de alguna manera Kirishima se las habia arreglado para convencerlo de siquiera asistir a la reunión, aunque solo por eso, no es significaba que fuera a dejar de soltar uno que otro bufido en molestia.

Luego de una larga conversación, sobre quien debería hacer que, le habían asignado a cada uno una tarea.

Adornos: Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu, Sero, Kirishima y Mineta

Comida: Uraraka, Koda, Ojiro y Satou

Música: Kaminari y Jiro

Regalo: Ashido, Tsuyu y Yaoyorozu

Compras: Iida, Tokoyami, Midoriya y Todoroki

* * *

Iida volvió a releer el papel que le habían entregado momentos antes, solo que esta vez a voz alta para que todos le oyeran. Después de haber sido asignado al grupo de las compras, el sentía que tenía el deber de que todo saliera bien, así que no dudo en tomar liderazgo del grupo apenas tuvo la oportunidad, cosa que a ninguno molesto.

─ Por lo visto en esta lista, tendremos que separarnos en dos grupos. ─dijo Iida a su vez que se ajustaba los lentes─ Dos de nosotros irán a comprar los ingredientes para la comida y los otros dos la tienda por la papelería para hacer los adornos y cubiertos desechables, de esa manera no tardaremos mucho y los demás podrán empezar con lo suyo. Muy bien, los grupos serán-

─ Iré con Midoriya. Nos encargaremos de ir a la tienda. ─La voz fue repentina, pero clara y contundente como se esperaría de Todoroki. Iida arqueó una ceja un tanto enojado por la interrupción del chico semi-albino.

─ Pero yo pensaba en ir con Midori-

─ Iré con Midoriya y nos encargaremos de la tienda. ─continuo, con un tono seco que dejaba en claro que no cambiaría de decisión por más que le insistiera. Su mano se colocó sobre el hombro del peliverde, provocando que se sobresaltará, pero aun así no dejo su agarre y le miro directamente.

─ ¿T-Todoroki-kun? ─El cuerpo del peliverde se tensó y sus mejillas se coloraron de un tenue carmín. Esa vista de un tímido Midoriya le gusto. Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en su rostro.

─ No te molesta, ¿cierto?

El chico mitad-mitad estaba demasiado cerca. Midoriya al principio estaba sorprendido por su repentina propuesta, no obstante, no podía negar que estaba feliz de que Todoroki quisiera pasar más tiempo con él; intentando quitar un poco de importancia al atractivo rostro que estaba demasiado cerca de sí, una sonrisa sincera acompañada de una breve negación fue suficiente para saber que ya tenía su aprobación.

─ Muy bien, si así lo quieren, ─Iida se encontraba enfurruñado por el hecho de que Midoriya prefiriese a Todoroki sobre él, pero una parte de él ya sabía porque y supo que tenía que dejarlo pasar─ Midoriya y Todoroki se encargaran de los cubiertos desechables; Tokoyami y yo nos encargaremos de los ingredientes. Todos nos reuniremos aquí en treinta minutos exactos, asegúrense de no tardar.

─ Entendido ─dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

─ Entonces, vámonos.

Los grupos de dos chicos se fueran cada uno por su lado.

* * *

Para ir a la tienda más cercana los chicos tuvieron que ir unas cuantas calles arriba, ambos en un cómodo silencio, caminaron uno al lado de otro. Midoriya de vez en cuando le dirigía pequeñas miraditas por el rabillo del ojo, como si buscara un tema del cual hablar con su compañero. Todoroki por su parte, ya llevaba rato percatándose de ese detalle, pero ver al pecoso con esa expresión nerviosa le parecía divertido así que lo dejo en lo suyo.

No tardaron mucho cuando al fin la hallaron, era una pequeña tienda con algunos libros en el muestrario de la entrada, varios materiales de arte y muy al fondo, se encontraban los materiales que necesitaban comprar. Ingresaron siendo recibidos por un _"¡Bienvenidos!"_ de la tendedera y el muy conocido tintineo de una campanilla.

Tomaron uno de los cestos que se ofrecía en una esquina de la tienda y se dirigieron a la sección deseada. Todoroki sacó el papel con los materiales que necesitaban de su bolsillo y lo desdobló para leerlo mientras que Midoriya hacia caso y traía lo que él le mencionaba.

─ ¡Ah, hay vasos de All Might! ─chilló Midoriya, cuando se dirigió a por unos vasos para las bebidas─ ¡Increíble, los moldearon a su forma! ¡Mira, mira, Todoroki-kun!

Él emocionado peliverde lo alzó en sus manos como un niño mostrando su descubrimiento a su madre. A Todoroki sin querer se le escapo una risa, que solo provocó que las mejillas de Midoriya se coloraran.

─ ¡N-No te burles, Todoroki-kun!

─ N-No es que me burlé, ─apresuró en negar, mientras cómo podía hablaba entre risas─ s-solo es que en verdad te gusta All Might, ¿cierto?

─ ¡Por supuesto! ¡All Might es genial, es mi héroe Nro. 1! ─aseguró con una sonrisa orgullosa─ A ti también te gusta, ¿no es verdad, Todoroki-kun?

─ Bueno, si me gusta...

≪Pero tú eres mi héroe Nro. 1≫ Su risa paró cuando se dio cuenta del pensamiento vergonzoso que acababa de tener y simplemente se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba controlar los colores de su rostro.

─ ¿Comprarás esos vasos? ─decidió cambiar de tema.

─ Ummmm, no creo que debería. ─dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa nerviosa─ No creo que a Tooru-san le haga gracia que le lleve estos vasos en **su** cumpleaños, con unos normales será suficiente.

Regresó sus pasos al estante de dónde sacó los vasos de All Might y los intercambio por unos vasos de plástico normales los cuales coloco en el canastillo.

─ ¡Listo! Así estará bien.

─ Quizás no puedes tenerlos ahora, pero si lo deseas Midoriya, por tu cumpleaños puedo comprarte unos así.

─ ¿Eh? ¡N-No es necesario! ─el peliverde se avergonzó ante tal proposición─ S-Solo me parecieron interesantes, de ninguna forma podría pedirte algo así. Además, ya no soy un niño pequeño para andar teniendo cosas así de infantiles...

─ No obstante, estabas muy emocionado con esos vasos _infantiles_.

─ ¡Todoroki-kun!

Midoriya hizo un puchero fingiendo estar enojado y Todoroki le siguió el juego. Ambos se observaron un momento e intercambiaron una risita. Sin duda, era agradable para ellos estos momentos juntos. Caminaron un rato platicando entre ellos mientras se encontraban buscando los últimos materiales en la lista cuando una pregunta empezó a rondar por la mente de Midoriya.

─ ¿Todoroki-kun?

─ ¿Qué pasa, Midoriya?

─ ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ─preguntó totalmente interesado.

─ ¿Mi cumpleaños? ─Todoroki apuntó hacia una esquina, Midoriya hizo caso a la indicación recogiendo unos cubiertos de plástico, los colocó en el cesto y volvió rápido al lado de Todoroki.─ Es el 11 de Enero, ¿por qué?

─ Bueno, supongamos que en realidad se me ocurre regalarte _"algo"_ por tu cumpleaños y realmente no sé que te gustaría tener. Así que, hipotéticamente hablando, si hubiera _"algo"_ que quisieras por tu cumpleaños, ¿qué sería?

≪¿Es mi idea o Midoriya me está proponiendo pasar mi cumpleaños juntos?≫ Sus ojos se cruzaron con los esmeraldas de Izuku, quien pacientemente esperaba una respuesta. Luego, observo a otro lado y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar una cosa que deseara.

≪Una cosa que desee...≫

Se quedó en silencio.

No es que el no supiera que quería, pero dudaba que Midoriya aceptase lo que él en verdad quería. Ya que, en su imaginación...

 _Midoriya estaba sentado en su cama, con un pequeño lazo amarrado del cuello y entrelazado cuidadosamente en varias partes de su cuerpo. Era un tono azulejo que curiosamente le sentaba muy bien, resaltando las pequeñas pequitas que se repartían por todo su cuerpo._

 _Su cuerpo temblaba levemente e intentaba con sus manos cubrirse lo más que sus manos le permitían._

─ _T-Todoroki-kun, ¿e-está bien? ¿Me puedes aceptar como tu regalo, por favor? ─suplicó un avergonzado Midoriya._

 _Él inevitablemente trago duro. Midoriya era tan tierno y tímido, que de alguna manera una parte de él quería morderlo y hacerlo llorar un poco más. Sabía que era un poco cruel de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo._

 _Aun así, él sabía muy bien que al Midoriya de sus fantasías le encantaba ser dominado por él. Era su tierno masoquista._

 _Sus manos se acercaron al pecoso y se deslizaron sobre su cálida piel. Su derecha se deslizó bajo el lazo que se entrecruzaba en el pecho del peliverde._

─ _Todoroki-kun t-tu mano está caliente..._

─ _¿Enserio? ─con un aire coqueto, hizo uso levemente de su quirk, de manera que no pudiera herir al peliverde._

─ _¡Todoroki-kun estás ardiendo!_

─ _¿Qué pasa, Midoriya? ¿No se siente bien?_

─ _N-No, yo..._

─ ¡Todoroki-kun!

─ _Midoriya..._

─ ¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Enserio debes parar!

─ _¿Midoriya?_

─ ¡Las servilletas, estas quemando las servilletas!

─ _¿Eh?_

─ ¡TODOROKI-KUN! ¡DESPIERTA!

El último grito inesperado lo despertó por completo. Ahora ya no estaba en su habitación, ni el lindo Midoriya con un lazo estaba sentado sobre su cama; ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la misma tienda en la que habia estado haciendo compras junto a Midoriya para el cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras de clase.

Pudo percibir un olor muy conocido por él. Su vista se dirigió sin querer a una de sus manos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que en realidad el Midoriya de su sueño no estaba bromeando y realmente se encontraba ardiendo.

Su Quirk de fuego estaba despierto y no solo eso, un objeto chamuscado aún se encontraba ardiendo allí mismo en su mano.

─ ¡Todoroki-kun, t-tienes que apagar el fuego, en el techo hay una alarma contra incendios! ¡Se activara!

─ ¡S-Si!

El chico mitad-mitad ya despierto y con los nervios a flor de piel, extinguió las llamas de su cuerpo y el objeto con rapidez, sin embargo, dando el efecto contrario y sin poder lograrlo a tiempo, las alarmas contra incendios reaccionaron ante el humo e inevitablemente soltaron chorros de agua por todo la tienda provocando una gran conmoción.

─ ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ─dijo alguna chica─ ¡¿Un incendio?!

─ ¿La alarma se activó?

─ ¡Fuego, todos vamos a morir! ─gritó un tipo extraño, que de la nada se puso a correr en círculos.

─ Todoroki-kun t-

Antes de poder seguir hablando se vio interrumpido por el chico heterocromático.

─ Midoriya, en verdad eres peligroso, ¿lo sabías? ─comentó Todoroki, ahora completamente mojado mientras cerraba las cañerías del agua con hielo.

─ ¿E-Eh? ¿Yo? ¡¿Pero que hice?! ─exclamó totalmente confundido.

─ Nada...

─ ¿...?

Por supuesto que no podía, ni le diría el motivo. O al menos, no por ahora.

* * *

Al volver a la escuela fueron recibidos por un gran griterío del grupo de los adornos, ya que, no solo llegaban tarde, sino que se encontraban aún con las ropas totalmente húmedas. El grupo de Iida y Tokoyami, se les había adelantado en volver y los había estado buscando todo ese tiempo encontrándolos a medio camino de vuelta. Por suerte, el caos que ocasionaron en la tienda no fue a mayores y les dejaron ir bastante rápido, al parecer la tendedera se mostró realmente amable debido a que era una gran fan de Deku.

Claro que eso no agradó mucho a Todoroki por sus para nada reservados abrazos hacia Midoriya, pero como eso en especial los sacó de ese lío, a regañadientes lo dejo pasar solo por ese momento. Al final los dos una vez llegaron a los dormitorios, terminaron de explicarse con sus compañeros, se despidieron y separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de llegará la hora en que daría inicio la celebración planeada por la clase 1-A.

Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde cuando todos ya estaban en la sala de estar de los dormitorios. La sala se encontraba repleta de los coloridos adornos que estaban pegados en las paredes, mesas y en los sillones del lugar. Las mesas estaban llenas de deliciosa comida y un gran pastel que Satou se habia hecho cargo de hacer personalmente mientras que música moderna sonaba a través de los parlantes, -que Yaoyorozu creó- dando un ambiente entretenido a la sala.

Todo el mundo estaba muy animado incluido Bakugou, o al menos eso parecía, porque para sorpresa de la mayoría se encontraba sentado en un lado tranquilamente bebiendo un vaso de ponche de frutas sin proferir ningún griterío o grosería mientras conversaba con Kirishima; y Tooru, la cumpleañera, se encontraba muy alegre, eso simplemente lo podías sentir cada vez que interactuabas con ella.

La fiesta estaba siendo un rotundo éxito.

Todoroki ya estaba allí, llevaba una camisa rojo vino remangado, unos pantalones de vestir negros y su cabello estaba peinado a hacia un lado. Quizás pareciera un cambio un tanto simple, sin embargo, la imagen que daba el joven era de mil maravillas. Inconscientemente unas cuantas de sus compañeras le daban miradas por el rabillo del ojo maravilladas, pero a él no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Él no tenía tiempo para eso, debía encontrar a Midoriya.

O eso pensó, hasta que lo vio llegar.

Izuku habia llegado entre los últimos porque después de lo que fueron unas interminables horas de tortura, por fin pudo salir de su habitación. ¿Qué habia pasado? Pues nada más ni menos que: fue secuestrado por Uraraka en medio de su camino al salón.

Él hecho habia ocurrido hace unas horas debido a que el chico quiso vestir ligero para la fiesta, pero para su amiga que iba de paso por su habitación fue un **no-no** al verlo, así que, sin muchas opciones, tuvo que dejar que lo vistiera. Midoriya tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros, una corbata azul, una camisa blanca de manga larga, doblada hasta los codos y un chaleco negro. Su cabello iba encantadoramente hacia atrás, dándole un aire atractivo y maduro.

Sí que fue toda una sorpresa cuando lo vieron cruzar la puerta.

Todoroki tuvo que cubrir rápidamente su rostro si no quería que el pecoso viera como el rojo se impregnaba en sus mejillas. Uraraka llegó pasos después, dándole una palmada al hombro de Izuku con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro por su gran obra maestra. Luego, se despidió con una mano y se unió a los demás que se encontraban bailando en la sala.

El chico un tanto nervioso la vio irse y suspiró. Sintiéndose un tanto solitario miro hacia sus alrededores buscando un grupo de chicos al que unirse, sin embargo, tan pronto sus ojos empezaron a recorrer el lugar se vieron obstruidos por el cuerpo de alguien.

Izuku elevó la mirada encontrando a un atractivo chico frente a él, era Todoroki. Sus mejillas como si de una señal se tratara se encendieron al instante y sin quererlo se puso bastante nervioso. ≪¡Todoroki-kun, en verdad eres un malvado!≫ Si, esto definitivamente lo confirmaba. Era injusto lo increíblemente hermoso que podía llegar a ser su compañero de clase haciéndolo sentirse mucho más atraído hacía él incluso si este no lo sabía.

─ ¡T-T-Todoroki-kun! ─A Midoriya sin querer se le escapó un tartamudeo casi chillón. Avergonzado a no más poder, se golpeó mentalmente reclamándose su torpeza.

─ Midoriya, ¿estás bien? ─La expresión de Todoroki se vio levemente preocupada ante su actitud, ocasionando que el peliverde se alterara un poco. El peliverde en verdad no tenía intenciones de molestarlo, sin embargo, sabía que con su actitud estaba causando el efecto contrario. Terminó por tomarse unos segundos de aire necesarios y se obligó a relajarse un poco.

─ S-Si, lo siento, solo me puse un poco nervioso pero ya estoy bien.─Midoriya le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas provocando que ahora fuera el semi-albino quien se sonrojará. Solo que este, simplemente trato de simularlo mirando hacia un lado.

─ Me alegro. ─murmuró en un tono casi inaudible. Midoriya asintió en respuesta y de alguna manera, quedó finalizada la conversación.

Pasaron dos, diez minutos. Ninguno profería ninguna palabra.

Era extraño. Ellos normalmente no se tomaban tanto tiempo para romper el hielo ni se ponían tan tímidos cuando conversaban juntos, sin embargo, ese era uno de los extraños días donde de alguna manera su clara atracción tensaba el ambiente de tal manera que ambos no podían estarse tranquilos. Midoriya y Todoroki intercambiaron miradas una que otra vez, las cuales finalizaban cuando sus ojos se encontraban. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, aunque a su suerte podía pasar desapercibida por sus compañeros ya que ellos se encontraban totalmente distraídos con otras cosas.

Sin embargo, para Uraraka ese no era el tema.

Ella había pensado que este sería un momento genial para que ese par de tortolitos se desenvolviese. Ella desde hacía un tiempo ya se habia percatado sobre los sentimientos que ese par compartían, tanto los de Todoroki como los de Midoriya y la verdad, estaba muy sorprendida de cómo estos dos no eran capaz de darse cuenta como se correspondían.

≪Enserio, estos dos son un caso.≫ Se dio una palmada mental a la vez que le daba una pequeña señal a Tsuyu con la mano indicándole que se daría un leve descanso. Se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba las bebidas y sirvió dos vasos de ponche de frutas ≪Ni modo, como amiga y heroína, les tendré que dar un empujoncito≫

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por el pensamiento y sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia el par de chicos.

* * *

La intervención fue un éxito. Izuku y Shoto, por fin, después de que tuvieran una breve conversación con Uraraka lograron calmarse y poder seguir la conversación entre ellos. Ambos consumieron la bebida que se les ofreció y terminaron por conversar entre risas dejando a su compañera satisfecha.

El ambiente era bueno y a medida que la fiesta pasaba, todas se sentían un poco más "liberados". Quizás mucho, no, corrijamos eso, se podría decir DEMASIADO liberados. Las danzas se volvieron un poco más movidas y un leve calor se podría sentir en el ambiente. Las mejillas de unos cuantos estaban enrojecidas, los cuerpos sudorosos y se sentían un tanto mareados.

El primero en caer fue Kaminari, que luego de un momento de locura tomó un tenedor de la mesa y lo clavó en uno de los tomacorrientes de la sala por haber sido un reto de Jiro. El pobre rubio se dio una descarga que literalmente lo volvió una bola de discoteca por un 1 minuto antes de que cayera inerte contra el suelo. La pelinegra carcajeo contra el suelo sin poder contener sus risas.

La música se detuvo por un momento.

─ ¿Kaminari estará bien? ─preguntó Tsuyu mirando a su compañero de aula totalmente chamuscado.

─ No se mueve... ─murmuró Ojiro.

─ Na, estará bien, seguro está durmiendo.─Restó importancia Ashido. Se acercó nuevamente al equipo con una bebida en mano y lo volvió a encender─ ¡Sigamos con la fiesta!

Los demás al principio se veían dubitativos, pero no tardaron mucho en dejarlo pasar. Jiro sin dejar su sonrisa empezó a picarlo con un tenedor y efectivamente, el chico estaba durmiendo. Todoroki, quien habia presenciado esa escena, de alguna manera percibió que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué todos se veían tan raros? ¿Era normal dejar de lado a tu compañero casi muerto en el suelo? Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Midoriya quien parecía un tanto sonrojado. Su mano derecha se deslizo sobre su mejilla y el peliverde casi por inercia, como un gato en busca de mimos, correspondió apoyándose en su mano.

─ M-Midoriya tus mejillas están cálidas, ─su corazón dio un salto y su tono se puso un poco nervioso al ver esa repentina acción, que le sorprendió mas no desagrado─ ¿te encuentras bien? ¿S-Sientes algo extraño?

─ Estoy bien, solo me siente un poco caliente, pero no creo que sea nada ─respondió con una sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba. ─ Tu mano se siente tan bien. Está fría...

─ ... ─≪Rayos, esto es malo≫Todoroki se quedó callado y se vio en la necesidad de alejarse del pecoso. Si no lo hacía pronto, lo más probable es que acabara quemando la sala de los dormitorios.

Intentó calmarse. Debía pensar, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

El semi-albino se tomó unos minutos para pensar. Los demás se notaban un tanto alborotados, no todos, pero si una pequeña parte. Se cuestionó que pasaba y de un momento a otro, sus ojos se dirigieron a los vasos que Uraraka les había dado antes. ≪¿No será...?≫ Se acercó y agarro uno de los vasos sosteniéndolo cerca de su nariz.

Un dulce aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, se podía sentir la dulzura de las manzanas, la acidez de las naranjas, un leve aroma a jarabe y sobre todo, el inconfundible olor del alcohol. Ponche de frutas, si su mente no le fallaba, esa bebida lo llevaba. Le había dado una probada antes, pero no le habia hecho mucho caso porque su conversación con Midoriya era mucho más importante. ¿Eso era? ¿Acaso esta bebida era la culpable de que sus compañeros se pusieran tan extraños? ≪Sin embargo, sabe muy suave. ¿Tan poco alcohol puede haberlos mareado?≫

Se detuvo a observarlos una vez más. Esta vez Mineta estaba encerrado en una jaula casi jadeando porque había intentado sobrepasarse con Yaoyorozu.≪Bueno, tal vez si...≫

─ ¿Pero que se supone que podría hacer yo ahora? ─analizó la situación. Tanteo sus dedos contra el vaso mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse y pensar mejor. Se dijo que lo mejor sería cambiar el cuenco con la bebida por otra, tal vez ya era muy tarde, pero evitaría que ellos empeoraran. Abrió los ojos para realizar esa acción hasta que noto que Deku estaba frente a él. Sus ojos se notaban ansiosos ─ ¿Midoriya?

El peliverde se quedó callado por unos breves segundos mientras mordisqueaba sus dedos en nerviosismo, parecía estarse planteando algo muy seriamente y luego, cuando por fin se decidió, miro directamente a los ojos de su compañero─ T-Todoroki-kun, por favor ayúdame.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Intento reaccionar normal y ocultar la curiosidad que Izuku le despertó al tomarse su tiempo en responderle.

─ B-Bueno, es que me siento muy raro

─ ¿Raro...? ─le dio una mirada de no comprender y el peliverde supo que tenía que ser claro con Todoroki si quería que este le comprendiera.

─ M-Mi cuerpo me quema mucho y me siento mareado, creo que me caeré en cualquier momento. Como por ejemplo... ahora ─dicho y hecho, el peliverde a penas terminada la frase, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó.

─ ¡...Midoriya! ─Todoroki reaccionó rápido tomándolo entre sus brazos. El heterocromático suspiro de alivio al sentir al chico entre sus brazos. Eso había estado cerca, un poco más tarde y se hubiera dado un feo golpe. ─ ¿Midoriya, estas bien? ¿Midoriya? ─Llamó a su nombre, pero no respondió.

Un poco asustado intentó sacudirlo solo para darse cuenta de que este no respondía. Al final, se fijó en su rostro y se alivió. El peliverde habia caído dormido. Al parecer su tolerancia al alcohol era tan baja que con solo unos cuantos vasos ya había caído dormido.

≪Al menos se encuentra bien≫ Dijo mientras acercaba su cabeza a la ajena y la rozaba levemente. ≪Creo que lo mejor será llevar a Midoriya a su habitación, no puedo dejarlo aquí. Luego bajare a cambiar las bebidas≫

Asintió a ese pensamiento y con Midoriya en brazos salió de la sala.

* * *

─ Espero se encuentre cómodo. ─susurro Todoroki suavemente a su vez que abrigaba con sus sábanas al pecoso. Si, tal como dice allí, Midoriya estaba durmiendo en la cama de Todoroki.

El problema comenzó cuando llegaron a la habitación del peliverde y el semi-pelirrojo se percató de que no tenía las llaves del cuarto del chico, bien podría haber intentado preguntarle, pero le daba mucha pena despertar a Midoriya cuando este se estaba tan cómodo entre sus brazos. Ya por última instancia decidió llevarlo a su cuarto, a final de cuentas a él no le molestaba para nada y creía que para el pecoso sería igual.

─ Con esto solo me queda cambiar esa bebida, creo que Iida y Tokoyami compraron soda. ─Se empezó a alejar a paso lento y casi estaba por salir de su habitación cuando de la nada todo se volvió oscuro.

No es que la habitación estuviera tan iluminada desde un inicio, sin embargo, al menos podía diferenciar las cosas. En cambio, ahora ya no podía ver nada. Casi se pone en posición de lucha a no ser por el suave susurro que oyó cerca de su oreja. Esa voz era inconfundible.

─ Todoroki-kun, lo siento, pero no creo poder dejarte ir de esta habitación.

Y allí fue el comienzo de todo.

* * *

Midoriya no tardó mucho después en empujarle hacia lo que él creyó que era su silla de escritorio y lo amarró allí.

— Mirori- ngh —Las piernas de Todoroki temblaron nuevamente ante la calidez de la boca del pecoso, su cabeza inevitablemente se echó para atrás cuando sintió la lengua de este introducirse en la piel interna de su miembro. Una parte de sí se asustó y quiso hacer que el peliverde parara ante esa nueva y extraña sensación con su quirk, pero como si el de cabellos verdes le hubiera leído el pensamiento, libero el miembro.

— No, no, Todoroki-kun no debe hacer eso. —Relamió sus labios y con una sonrisita, se elevó hasta quedar cerca de su oreja y murmuro— Si Shoto no se porta bien, voy a castigarlo.

El chico heterocromático tembló ante la seductora voz.

Normalmente Todoroki siempre pensó que la voz de Midoriya era linda y obviamente en sus fantasías lo oía con una dulce voz susurrando su nombre, pero justo ahora, ese susurro había sonado tan malditamente erótico y totalmente fuera de sus sueños.

El peliverde ignorando el gran sonrojo que ahora cubría las mejillas de su compañero y su gran urgencia de ser liberado, se separó de él levemente para quitarse parte de su ropa. Todoroki quedó prendado de esa visión, él lo sabía, pero verlo e imaginarlo era muy distinto, la piel de Izuku estaba llena de pequeñas pequitas repartidas por todo su cuerpo, desde la parte más fina de su espalda, hasta sus muslos y partes más bajas.

Por primera vez agradeció tener la boca casi cubierta de no ser así podría haber soltado alguna palabra impropia de él debido a la excitación. Midoriya era tan atractivo y sexy, necesitaba de él, quería más, necesitaba ser tocado, pero él era tan cruel. Aun sabiendo su estado se tomaba su tiempo en quitarse su ropa, poniéndolo ansioso, incitándole a más pero restringiéndolo.

Midoriya una vez se despojó de sus vestimentas, se posiciono sentándose encima del más alto. Sus dedos tantearon el aun sensible pene y se deslizo sobre su largo.

— Parece que Todoroki-kun aún no puede calmarse, ¿eh? Pobrecito, voy a tener que ayudarlo.

Esta vez ya no fue su mano, Todoroki se llevó una sorpresa al ver como el pecoso empezó a restregar descaradamente sus redondos muslos contra su miembro. Midoriya llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás en medio del sensual movimiento y uso sus dedos para jugar con su entrada.

— Ngh, ¡Mnn!

«¡¿M-Midoriya?!»

Todoroki intento exclamar algo, pero el peliverde solo atinó a observarlo en medio de los frenéticos movimientos que realizaba. Fue un intercambio de miradas intenso. Luego, sin decir realmente nada el más bajo le dio un beso sobre la tela que cubría sus labios para sorpresa del otro.

«Maldita tela, un poco más y en verdad hubiera recibido un beso de Midoriya.» Se maldijo. Ya no podía pensar con claridad, la esencia, los suaves gemidos y suspiros de Izuku, su calidez, lo anhelaba todo y aunque casi estaba siendo atacado por la persona que le gustaba, realmente no le molestaba. Se sentía como un pervertido por disfrutar de ello.

Sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba era lo siguiente; los brazos de Midoriya se dejaron descansar sobre sus hombros a la vez que con una voz juguetona volvía un nuevo suspiro a sus oídos.

— Ahn, Ne, Shoto, ¿quieres meterlo?

Y ahí estaba, el ataque especial de ese maldito y sensual chico, su nombre acompañado de sus suspiros. Por supuesto, habría dicho que si al instante, pero su boca seguía cubierta. Midoriya lo sabía y aun así no se molestó en quitarlo, es más, sus caderas volvieron a moverse rozándose contra el miembro de Todoroki, provocándolo, mientras sus dedos seguían metiéndose dentro de él. Sin vergüenza empezó a soltar lindos gemidos en su oreja mientras rozaba el miembro de Todoroki contra sí mismo, era como si el en verdad fuera a dejarlo entrar y entonces, deslizaba la punta del miembro de Shoto hacia abajo, alejándolo totalmente de su entrada.

Eso solo lo volvía más ansioso, loco, su respiración era errática a la vez que intentaba que su miembro encajara en esa estrecha entrada a pesar de casi no poder moverse. Midoriya solo se divertía y eso le desesperaba. Quería oír más, ver más, no era suficiente. Al final, no pudo más, le lanzó una mirada suplicante, el peliverde como si hubiera esperado eso tomó al fin la banda que cubría la boca de Shoto.

— ¿Todoroki-kun? —hablo Midoriya de lo más inocente.

— Midoriya, por favor...

— ¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun?

— ... —Se mordió el labio. La vergüenza se lo comía vivo, no quería decirlo, pero lo anhelaba. Anhelaba tener a ese pequeño diablillo entre sus brazos lo más pronto posible. Su miembro lo estaba matando y ya no sabía que más hacer. En verdad estaba jugando sucio con él. — M-Mételo, déjame meterlo, por favor, M-Midoriya —Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en rojo a su vez que su mirada se nublaba. La sonrisa de Midoriya no se pudo ocultar apenas oyó esas palabras.

— Todoroki-kun, tan lindo~

El peliverde no le hizo esperar más, con su mano se ayudó a acomodarse y posicionarse, elevó sus caderas de una y sin una pizca de delicadeza se dejó caer provocando que el miembro entrara por completo. Midoriya soltó un grito a su vez que Todoroki mordía su labio reprimiendo un gemido. La presión se sentía magnifica, Shoto casi se corre de no ser porque se estaba conteniendo a sí mismo.

— A-Ah, T-Todoroki-kun en verdad, estas- nhgn —intento hablar Midoriya entre espasmos— m-muy grande.

El peliverde sin contenerse, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Todoroki y empezó a auto-embestirse. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba a su vez a un ritmo marcado, mientras intentaba como podía engullir por completo el miembro de Todoroki con su entrada.

El chico mitad-mitad solo podía dejarse llevar, sintiendo como de un momento la presión lo volvía loco. Ya hasta habia dejado de sentir vergüenza y dejaba que Midoriya le sacara unos cuantos gemidos debido a la sensación placentera, acompasándolos con los ajenos.

— T-Todoroki-kun, ¡mnn! ¿t-te gusta? —La voz de Midoriya sonaba entrecortada, tuvo que tomar una pausa cuando un jadeo suyo lo interrumpió. Sus ojos nublados miraron a su compañero con lujuria y –para sorpresa de Shoto- con cierta timidez— ¿Se siente b- ah, b-bien? Q-Quiero que Todoroki-kun, s-se s-sienta bien. Todoroki-kun, T-Todoroki-kun

— M-Midoriya... —«Midoriya, eres tan lindo. Tan lindo, quiero tocarlo, más, esto no es suficiente, déjame abrazarte, Midoriya, Midoriya»

— T-Todoroki-kun, e-e-espera, n-no más grande, ¡hyaaa! —chilló Midoriya, sintiendo como el miembro de Todoroki crecía dentro de sí. Lágrimas placenteras empezaron a brotar y resbalar por sus mejillas.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Todoroki. Ver a Midoriya, mirándolo con esos ojos suplicantes en medio de aquel placer, sin querer hizo que algo se prendiera en él. Su mente tenía razón, eso no era suficiente, él también quería tocarlo, besarlo, hacerlo sucumbir en placer hasta que no pudiera más.

— M-Midoriya, libérame, por favor.

— No —la respuesta de Izuku fue instantánea, mientras ralentizaba sus movimientos y una sonrisita coqueta cruzaba por sus labios— E-Eso, esta p-prohibido, ¿a-acaso esto no es s-suficiente?

Todoroki iba a negarlo, pero Midoriya se embistió con rapidez. Logrando que Todoroki se sobresaltara. Lo sabía, el chico estaba a punto de correrse y estaba usando eso para torturarlo nuevamente.

Unos movimientos lentos y tortuosos comenzaron, logrando hacer perder el control al otro. Esta vez la urgencia de tocarlo se hacía cada vez más grande.

Los ojos del heterocromático no podían evitar seguir encantados la figura del peliverde. Sus ojos llorosos ahogados en placer, los gemidos sonoros que salían de sus labios rojos y sobre todo, quería probar que se sentía morder uno de esos botones que adornaban su pecho.

— M-Midoriya, p-por favor, d-déjame tocarte. —esta vez todo orgullo se fue. Su voz sonaba a ruego y Midoriya lo sabía, sin embargo, eso no dejo de divertirle más.

— ¿T-Todoroki-kun? —una voz suave, casi angelical sonó. Como si no supiera a que se refería cuando muy bien sabía lo que él deseaba. Sus ojos lo miraron con dulce inocencia y Todoroki supo que eso no había sido suficiente para complacerlo.

— P-Por favor, te quiero, te quiero, quiero tocarte. —rogó en éxtasis, sus jadeos casi desesperados parecían que de un momento a otro se pondría a llorar— Midoriya, e-esto ya no es suficiente. Te anhelo, d-déjame tener más. Midoriya, Midoriya...

Su nombre fue llamado una y otra vez. Una sonrisa de clara satisfacción apareció en el rostro de Izuku. Sus manos bajaron hasta donde se hallaban los amarres y entonces, como si de solo un desliz se tratara, la cuerda ya no estaba más.

— Entonces, Todoroki-kun, ya pue-

Midoriya estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, a Todoroki ya no le importaba. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos someter a ese chico que cuando apenas sintió sus brazos libres, se deslizo con rapidez tomando a Midoriya entre sus brazos y se lanzó con él a la cama que se encontraba justo frente a ellos.

— ¡Ahhh!

— ¡Midoriya, Midoriya! —Todoroki no dejo paso al raciocinio más. Sus movimientos eran desesperados y violentos. Las embestidas, contrarias a las anteriores, perforaban con dureza el interior del pecoso provocándole continuos espasmo y jadeos ahogados.

Todoroki beso desesperadamente cada parte del cuerpo de Izuku en medio de su salvaje entrega. No podía para de besarlo, su cabello, ojos, pecho y labios. No quería perderse nada, quería saborearlo todo, marcarlo todo para que supieran que ese chico era suyo y nada más que suyo.

— ¡T-Todoro- ¡ahn! ¡Ny-nyo- d-demasiado f-fuerte! —las uñas de Midoriya se clavaron en su espalda en éxtasis. Dejando grandes marcas rojas, que lejos de dolerle, le saco un gruñido placentero.

— Izuku, me gustas, me gustas mucho. Te amo —Lejos de lo que habia imaginado en su diario de declaración perfecta, nunca ni en sus locos sueños se habría imaginado hacerlo en este de todos los escenarios, pero justo ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello más.

— T-Todoroki-kun, ¡a-a mí también! ¡Te amo, te a-amo! —correspondió Midoriya entre jadeos.

— Midoriya...

Shoto al oírlo no pudo más. Tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Midoriya y lo besó con desesperación, sus labios se unían y sus lenguas hicieron contacto desenfrenado. El peliverde sentía como su cuerpo no aguantaba más. Ahogado en el apasionado beso que su amado le estaba dando, se retorció de placer sintiendo como su cuerpo se liberaba. Todoroki, sintiendo la exquisita presión que el pecoso le daba, dio unas últimas embestidas antes de correrse también.

El cuerpo del peliverde cayó rendido en la cama. Su respiración hacia lo que podía para recuperar el aire perdido. Sus ojos deambularon por la habitación ajena hasta que se encontraron con los de Todoroki.

— ¿Todoroki-kun? —preguntó un tanto confuso.

— Midoriya —una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Izuku sintió el corazón cálido e intento corresponderle, a no ser por el siguiente movimiento. Sus manos apresuradamente tuvieron que aferrarse a la cama, sintiendo como una inexplicable corriente le recorrió el cuerpo.

Todoroki estaba volviendo a embestirlo.

— ¿E-Eh? ¿T-Todoroki-kun, q-qué haces?

— Lo de antes fue solo el inicio, ¿cierto? —Su cuerpo se acurruco sobre Midoriya, repartiendo besos— La noche apenas empieza, Izuku

Midoriya al oír su nombre con ese tonito, sintió un pequeño escalofrió, pero no le molesto. Solo provoco una risita en su interior, haciéndole continuar con el juego.

— Al parecer alguien es bastante activo en las noches.

— ¿Debería probártelo? —sonrió el semi-peli blanco con picardía.

— No podría estar más encantado, Shoto.

Ambos compartieron un nuevo beso y dieron rienda a una nueva ronda. Quien sabe cuántas más hubo, o que sucedió a continuación allí, porque todo lo que pasó el resto de la noche siempre se quedara como un secreto de ellos dos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, nuevo día, nueva clase.

La mayoría de los alumnos del salón 1-A estaba ya reunido en su respectivo salón, uno con una mejor cara que otro. Al parecer, muchos no habían podido evitar cometer un par de locuras "imborrables" en su historial de vida y la verdad, parecía que se arrepentían mucho. Dejando eso de lado, la mayoría no podía negar el rotundo éxito de la fiesta y lo resplandeciente que se veía Tooru gracias a ello. Así que muchos intentaban cambiar el tema por ello y aprovecharse para no recordar nada de lo que sucedió.

Todoroki por su lado, sorprendentemente no se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la espera de Midoriya como siempre hacia. Su mente divaga entre recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Una parte de sí no podía evitar recordar a su adorable compañero convirtiéndose en una fiera. Nunca habia imaginado que tan lindo chico podría volverse alguien tan salvaje en la cama. Sus fantasías sobre un suplicante Midoriya estaban tan equivocadas. Se cuestionaba sobre quién era el mejor de los dos.

— Todoroki-kun

«¿Un adorable Midoriya rogándome o uno que me obliga a hacerlo?»

— Todoroki-kun

«Uno sumiso tiene su potencial y exquisito encanto, pero el otro tiene un lado desconocido que te prende»

— ¡Todoroki-kun!

— ¡...! —Todoroki se sobresaltó saliendo al fin de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se movieron buscando al desconocido que lo llamaba y choco con un precioso color esmeralda que conocía muy bien.

— ¿Todoroki-kun, estas bien?

El usual Midoriya estaba frente a él. Todoroki se sorprendió al sentirlo saludar con total normalidad, él ya habia realizado en su mente que el chico huiría de él apenas se encontrasen, sin embargo, ese no parecía ser el caso.

— Midoriya, sí, estoy bien —asintió, confundido— ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Encontrarme bien, porque? ¿Sucedió algo?

— Anoche, ¿no lo recuerdas? —Preguntó un tanto avergonzado— Tomaste alcohol y...

— ¡Si, lo recuerdo! Ah, bueno, no todo, pero Uraraka me lo dijo. Dice que cuidaste de mí anoche, en verdad me disculpo, abre sido una molestia.

— ¿Eso nada más?

— ¿Había más?

— N-No, nada.

«¡¿N-No lo recuerda?!» Todoroki en verdad se sentía desilusionado, la próxima vez se aseguraría que esos labios no tocaran para nada una pizca de alcohol sin que él estuviera allí para presenciarlo.

— Bueno, en todo caso. Gracias por cuidarme, Todoroki-kun. —agradeció Midoriya con una tierna sonrisa.

— No importa, no fue nada. —«Incluso tuve una buena noche, así que eso de las molestias esta demás.»

El pecoso hizo una última reverencia y se alejó. Todoroki lo observó en su andar unos momentos, soltando finalmente un suspiro y sonrió. «¿S o M? Ninguno de los dos importa, en cualquier caso. Midoriya es increíble solo por sí mismo» De esa manera, finalizó su debate mental.

Por su lado, Midoriya continúo su andar. Llego y se acomodó en su sitio apoyándose en su carpeta. Entrecruzo los brazos en ella y cuando finalmente cubrió su rostro, una pequeña sonrisita comenzó a surcar sus labios.


End file.
